Keeping Quiet
by Blue Birdy934
Summary: Bella left Folks and La Push saying she would never return. That was 3 years ago and now returning to look after Charlie, with her 2 year old son. Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back and ready to start a new Twilight story. This shall be a Paul/Bella pairing and is actually my favourite imprinting pairing. Sorry if updates are slow but I will try every week or so. I haven't really thought through the plot for this story as Paul and Bella are both quite complicated characters in my head and together they have to many different personalities to count. **

**Hope you like it!**

**- Love Amelia! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Somewhere Only We Know.**

**(BPOV)**

_"There is a place in your heart that will never be filled" _I remembered so clearly when the last time I heard someone say that to me. It had been by one of the people I looked up to on a whole. Someone I left 3 years ago and he was the only reason I was returning.

My Dad, Charlie Swan had said that to me the day before I left. He was one out of the only 2 men in my life I would ever trust. My Dad just thinking about the state I left him in without any explanation. I don't really like to think about it either.

I vowed to myself that I would never return to Folks or La Push after everything that happened there. I had changed since I was there I had to grow up at the age of 18 just to figure out a way to live. I made a life in South California, and although I made all the those promises I find myself driving back to Washington, back to the pain.

I sighed deeply as I remembered how I hadn't even hesitated to pack bags and leave after I heard about my father's accident.

I stopped at the traffic lights that lead me to Folks hospital and turned in my seat to look at my 2-year-old son, Oliver. He was small for his age due to being 3 months and 2 weeks premature a birth, he was lucky and a fighter. Oliver had a mop of short messy black hair streaked with brown natural highlights, he had the brightest green eyes with a brown ring around his pupil. He had tanned skin darker than most Quileute children his age had and I think it's because of his Father.

Oliver squirmed in his car seat, holding his toy bunny rabbit tightly in small fists as he turned his head to catch my gaze. He grinned widely at me and I smiled. So much like his father. I thought to myself. He had none of my features at all. He had my stubbornness two times worse, he was smooth and sly when walking and hardly tripped. He was quiet and sweet but still not at all like me.

"Nearly there now Ollie." I told him softly as I turned and pulled into the hospital parking lot.

I got out my car and picked up my back pack with his day clothes in and his food and toys. I slung it over my shoulder and pulled my hood over my head, stopping the rain from making me even more cold than I already was. I shut the car door and walked around opening the back door and picking up Oliver, and placing him on my hip. I pulled his little hood from his jack over his head so he didn't get wet.

I locked the car and turned, looking at the hospital. I chuckled lightly at some of the memories of Charlie and I having to go here everyday. I kissed my son's head as he leaned against my shoulder.

I walked towards the entrance and smiled at Oliver, who just looked around quietly. He always was quiet never really talking a lot or crying. I knew he could say the words but I just didn't think he knew the words he wanted to use. I adjusted him slightly and walked up to the front desk, ignoring everyone else, not that I was looking anyway.

"Hi. I've come to see Charlie Swan." I told the woman behind the desk.

She looked around mid 30's, with red hair and glasses.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" The receptionist asked me.

I wanted to say, _No shit Sherlock. _But of course I didn't and just nodded my head.

"Yes. Come to visit Charlie Swan." I repeated, pulling down my hood and Ollie's and ruffling his so it sat straight.

"Pa!" Oliver squealed at the wrong time.

"Bella?" A voice from behind me said and I froze momentarily.

I didn't turn as I looked back at the receptionist.

"Can you show me what room he is in. Please." I asked her, ignoring the whispering behind me as Ollie started to become agitated.

"Yes, Room 47. Ward 3." She replied pointing.

"Thank you" I said quickly before walking away, not even chancing a look back.

I sighed as I opened the door, looking at my father on the bed, he was awake but had 4 blood stains running down the right side of his bandage. He stared at the wall ahead of him not making any sign of showing I was even there.

"Daddy?" I breathed walking over and sitting down in the chair, putting Oliver on my knee.

My Dad looked over at me and attempted a smile which looked more like a grimace, before painfully lifting himself up leaning back against the headboard of the hospital bed.

"Hey Bells." Charlie smiled at me a little better now.

"Pa!" Oliver squealed again, happily reaching out towards him, his bunny still in his hands.

My Dad had never met his grandson, he could never really work texting and face book or anything like that so I couldn't send pictures and he was always busy with work at the moment. A few times he had offered for me to come down and bring Oliver with me, but with my Charlie being so close to the wolf pack, I couldn't really trust him not to tell all of Folks about Oliver.

"Hey Kido." Charlie's smiled widely as I carefully placed Oliver into his left arm.

I watched for a while as they spoke about everything and anything. Well Charlie did most of the speaking and Oliver just sat there watching him. About an hour later I picked my son up and changed him into a pair of tweenies pajamas and his little Stitch onesies, with the feet and the little hood with the horn on. Oliver ran out growling at Charlie who was laughing at him. The nurse walked in not long after Ollie had fallen asleep to tell us visiting hours were over and we could see him again tomorrow. I nodded and kissed my Dad's cheek, and picked up Oliver who was still asleep and in his stitch onesies.

"I'll be back tomorrow Daddy." I whispered to him and he smiled lightly before looking back towards the window.

I smiled and left quickly, knowing eyes were following me but I didn't look up. I just walked straight to my car and strapped my son in. I kissed his forehead where his hair stuck out the edge of his blue monster hood. I shut to door carefully and got in driving home and laying Oliver down in my old room. I soothed my hand through his hair softly before going back downstairs knowing I wouldn't sleep tonight.

* * *

**A/N: So just a **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! As you know new story, so I have loads idea's for this. :) Thank you to all the reviews and comments and If I get the time after college I shall post another one tomorrow or later tonight! **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**- Love Amelia**

**P.S. None of the pack except Paul know that he had a thing with Bella before she left, so they are going to think Oliver is Jake's.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The man who can't be moved.**

**(SPOV) **

I smelt her before she entered the hospital and I frowned lightly. I stood against the wall of the hospital waiting room. Billy was in his wheelchair facing me and Emily and Leah were both in seats talking softly to each other. They must have seen both Leah and I frown as we got a whiff of Bella Swan because Emily and Billy both looked towards the door as she walked in.

Emily and Leah both gasped as she walked in with a small boy in her arms. A child? He looked about over 2 but he was very small. I turned to look down at Billy who had the same expression. I could see his tanned colour from where he had turned to look at us curiously.

He wasn't a pale face and that surprised me. I started doing the math in my head and held back a growl as I worked it out roughly.

"Jacob" Leah sneered as she took a step closer and I put a hand on her shoulder keeping her back.

I walked up in two strides towards Bella and looked at the boy's black mop of hair on top of his head and the big grin on his face and his cuddled into Bella's side.

"Bella?" I said in a husky tone and I saw her body freeze.

She spoke to the receptionist completely ignoring me, but I guess she had the right. I watched her walk away without a look back in my direction. I turned on my heel and walked quickly back to the others.

"Leah" I said looking directly at her. "Call a pack meeting at my place. I want everyone there. Even Paul" I paused thinking about Paul. He had always been distant and angry, but when I was teaching him to control it everything was going fine. Now it was worse than ever. "Don't tell them anything till the meeting"

"But-" Leah went to ask questions.

"I don't know Leah. Now go! Help with the twins." I said firmly and watched as she ran off out of the hospital.

I sighed and paced once running a hand through my hair as Billy sat watching in shock. I waited until he looked stable and sighed again as he looked up at me.

"Bella has a child?" Billy asked in shock. "A native child?"

"Half I think and yes." I replied as Bradley, Paul's cousin, walked in.

I looked over at Emily and smiled reassuringly at her before turning back to Bradley, who just looked confused.

"Take Billy and Emily home, while I help with the twins." I told him and he nodded.

"Ready Billy?" Bradley asked, waiting for a nod from the chief.

Emily kissed my cheek as she left and I looked in the direction on the room Bella and Charlie were in but shook my head and ran from the hospital. I waited until Bradley loaded Billy into my truck and pulled my shorts down, tieing them around my ankle then phasing. I already had around 7 thoughts hit me at _once._

_"JACOB!" -_Leah growled through the pack mind and I could feel Jacob whimper room the way her thoughts where going.

_"Leah! Shut the fuck up before I come and tear your bitch of a head off!" -_Paul growled straight back and I saw he closed his thoughts straight after and I had to look through Jared to see the twins had managed to phase back and where now at Emily's.

_"What is all the yelling about Le?" -_Embry asked calmly and I could see him reach where Jacob and Leah were, but I continued the way I was going watching.

_"Bella's back!" -_Leah howled to the rest of the pack and so many things happened at once I didn't really have time to register it all.

Paul phased out totally obviously having nothing to say. Jared, Seth and Jacob all ran off from where they were straight home to their imprints and phasing out immediately obviously in shock and smug faces for Jake.

Leaving just Leah, Embry and I to make sure the rest of the pack reached the house for the meeting. I met up with them at the tree in and phased back, getting changed walking straight towards the house where the rest of the pack where. Our faces where set in anger and confusion as we walked in.

At the far end of the room, was Paul, Quil and Justin who all stood in the same place against the wall with their arms crossed against their chests looking pissed off. Brady and Collin stood next to Kim and Claire who was standing in front of Brady. Embry and Leah walked over to the couch and sat down. Seth went over to Alexia who had turned out that she was his imprint. Jacob went over to Katie who was his imprint, a pale face as it turns out.

I growled at him as he looked over at Paul, snapping at him for making snappy comments about other imprints being "whipped." As he put it. We all stood in silence until Billy, Bradley and Emily came in.

"You little!" Billy started at Jake but I cut him off.

"Don't worry Billy we all know how idiotic Jacob is" I snapped at him as he just looked confused.

"Finally! Someone finally fucking admits it!" Paul smirked from the other side of the room. "I've told you for years Sam. But I think we would all like to know how this dick head finally caught on to the name!" he added in a growl as everyone looked over at Jake.

"What?" Jacob asked innocently.

God this boy could be fucking dense when he wanted to.

"Shut it!" Leah snapped, out of all of us Leah was the only one who knew how Bella was actually feeling and I sighed at the memory. "We want to fucking know why we have just seen Bella at the hospital a half native child! How could you Jacob!" She yelled and everyone looked ready to pass out.

"WHAT!?" Both Paul and Jacob yelled at the same time.

Paul shook his head and his usual defence mode came back up and he acted as if it never had happened. Everyone else looked between both of them.

Katie who looked ready to pass out aswell, moved straight away from Jacob and over to stand right behind me. I've got to admit it was a good move, as Jake just glared at everyone still confused.

He opened his mouth and closed it again many times like a fish trying to breath without water. I sighed again, running a rough hand over my features before looking straight at Jacob.

"Answer every question we bloody ask you Jacob! The truth!" I ordered and I heard the twins whimper, even if the order wasn't directed at them directly they still felt the need to impress the alpha.

Jacob said nothing as Leah, Embry, Jared took Collin and Brady out to show the routes and so they could see what the kid looked like. I would normally send Paul but he didn't look like he was going anywhere and he planted himself down beside Justin and Bradley who were his cousins. As they left Sue Clearwater, Harry Clearwater and Old Quil entered the house and sat down beside Billy. We explained the current situation to them they all turned to look at me, then Jake and then at Billy.

Seth took a seat beside Lexi, Katie beside her, Kim, Emily, Claire and Archie who was Emily's younger brother. I stood up straight watching Jacob.

"Were you still with Bella after you imprinted?" Harry questioned.

Jake said nothing.

"Answer Jacob!" I ordered and his jaw set.

"Yes!" He growled out.

Katie whimpered and looked right back at the elders.

"Did you sleep with Bella coming up to a few weeks since she left? While you had imprinted?" Sue carried on asking the next question, like a trial.

"Wait! How the hell do you know that her kid is mine!?" Jake yelled towards Sam and his Dad.

Jake had a good point and as we thought about it, we didn't even know the kids name or how old he was. No one even knew she was pregnant when she left and when he was even born.

Paul began to shake for no apparent reason and I could tell he was about to have a full-blown go at Jacob but for a reason why I had no idea and I made a mental note to remember to ask him about it later. I sent Paul a death glare and he slumped back again.

"He looks exactly like you." Billy said much calmer now.

"That don't prove crap!" Jacob yelled again, getting pretty worked up over this now, but I felt no sympathy for him what so ever.

"Just answer the question!" I sent another Alpha command his way.

"God! Sam I can't fucking answer that! YES! GOD YES!" He finally manged to choke out.

Another set of growls filled the room and I saw Justin and Bradley both clench their fists, as for Paul his expression hardly changed from that cocky smirk, Jacob slumped down and lay his head in his hands, rocking slightly.

"What now?" I asked as I turned to look at the elders.

They exchanged glances before Billy spoke.

"Bella is part of this pack and will have to stay in La Push for tradition with her child-" Billy started but was cut off by Paul.

"She's going to love that." Paul mumbled under his breath and I frowned curiously at him but again decided not to comment as the others ignored him.

"As for Jacob and Katie. That is up to them but Jacob will be stripped from beta position in the pack, taken by both Jared and Paul now and he will be lucky if he will ever become chief." Harry finished and stood taking his leave with old Quil and Sue.

Jacob left with Billy not long after and the rest of the imprints cleared out to make sure she was okay.

I sighed and sat down on the couch opposite Paul.

"Life is fucked up" Paul told me after a bit of silence.

"Yes, Yes it is." I replied.

* * *

**A/N: Review and Read please. Thankyou!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just want to say a big thanks to the views and the feedback from this story. Keep it up! :)**

**- Love Amelia! x :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**Stop and Stare.**

**(BPOV)**

I stood at the window in the hospital room, Ollie who sat in my arms as the nurse spoke to Charlie. I had come day after day for a week. We, meaning Charlie and I, had spoken about what had happened, he said a bear attack, he knew what really happened but he didn't know that I knew most the guys on the res could phase into wolves. I could see the deadly 4 marks running down from his neck and along his chest and arms, until stopping at his middle finger.

I sighed as my thoughts were pulled back by voices in the room behind me and I tightened the grip on Ollie. I recognised the voice of Sam, Billy and Jared behind me but I didn't turn until Oliver started squirming in my hold and I put him down, making sure I had held of his hands so he wouldn't fall as we turned. I kept my eyes down on him as he concentrated on making it over to the other side of the room, before turning and looking up at the other men in the room. He took a small step back, bumping into his legs.

He hid his head in leg turning away from them and I chanced a look up at them trying to hold my anger under slightly as the all stared down at Oliver. I lifted him up and their eyes followed him. I sat down in the chair, handing Ollie over to Charlie who tickled him slightly.

Jared and Sam both stood on the opposite side of the bed to where I had sat down and I looked up as they looked at me. I didn't know what to say and the only reason I was still here was because I had no other choice. There were bloody 2 intimidating werewolves in the room and then one of my father's best friends.

"Mama!" Ollie yelled, looking at me before over to Sam, grinning widely and I cringed at the look of confusion show in Sam's eyes.

Charlie cleared his throat obviously feeling the tension in the room.

"Bells?" Charlie asked looking at me as Oliver continued to mumble random words, causing Jared and Sam to laugh even though I couldn't hear what he was saying I knew they could and Oliver just looked up at them his grin swapped into a smirk.

"What?" I looked at Charlie as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

He gave me a look that told me not to be rude. I just rolled my eyes and sighed deeply.

"Bella?" Billy said and I turned my gaze to him.

I just glared at him, waiting for him to continue and he motioned to Oliver who was now laying on his stomach looking at Jared and Sam, who were still chuckling under their breaths.

"My son has nothing to do with you" I told them harshly and the room went silent for a moment.

"Bella...Everyone can see he is half native." Sam said calmly.

"Your point is?" I asked stubbornly.

"My point is that there are rules within the tribe we have to discuss." he replied almost immediately and my gaze snapped to him.

"So?" I said again.

Sam shook his head.

"Whats his name?" Jared asked speaking for the first time.

I went for another snobby comment but a look from Charlie told me to tell them.

"Ollie." I said simply.

When they looked at me asking for extra information I sighed again.

"Oliver Joseph Swan." I told them, looking over at my son.

They all sighed in frustration and they all frowned studying his every move.

"How old his he now?" Billy asked more politely now and a ran a hand through my hair.

I knew I would have to answer these questions if I came back here. That just added on to the ever-growing list of reasons. I would have to face each one of them.

"2. He will be 3 on new years." I told them and Jared frowned.

"Wait. That's notright...saying you were pregnant before you left then he should have been due in April." Jared told me looking at Oliver.

"Well done dumb ass." I mumbled

"I was just saying Bella. No need to flipping have a go about it. God! Your acting like Paul." he said rolling his eyes.

I stiffened at his name. Another reason I left Folks. I knew that he wouldn't want to live up to the role of being in Oliver's life and that's all there was to it. Left not long after.

None of them seemed to notice my hesitation in speaking but they pulled seats up and sat down. Charlie continued to keep Ollie's attention, but I knew it wouldn't be long until everything kicked off again.

"Sorry. He was 3 and a half months premature at birth. Impatient. Doesn't get that from me." I mumbled the last bit forgetting I was in a room full of werewolves.

"Then who did he get it from?" Charlie asked.

I hesitated and didn't say anything.

"Don't you think they deserve to know Bella?" Sam said after a moment.

"Its none of their business. They weren't going to stick around anyway Sam." I replied.

"How would you know that? You left." Jared said.

"Don't you think I know that. I had too much going on and I couldn't think straight." I said again,becoming nervous.

"You think Jake could either?" Billy said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell does Jacob have to do with this?" I all but demanded.

I would never forgive Jacob for what happened before I left. The worst thing was that he just choose her straight after he got rid of me. That was when I cracked. I yelled, I hit him I did everything I could just to try to make him hurt as much as I did.

"You'll have to tell Jacob at some point Bells." My Dad said apparently catching on to what was going on.

"Tell Jacob what?" I said, confused.

They all looked at me like I was dumb and Oliver started whining shaking his hair out of his own face and frowning at everyone. "Ta ta ta!" he said holding his hands out towards Sam.

Sam looked at me as if asking permission and I nodded, motioning towards Oliver. I saw Sam take a deep breath before picking Ollie up and resting him in his right arm so he could lean back against his chest.

"He isn't Jacob's. If he was Jacob's I wouldn't have left!" I told them and it was the truth. I wouldn't have left if Jacob was the father. I knew that Jake would look after him and I knew that I wouldn't like it but it wasn't my choice but now it was.

"But how?" Jared asked looking at me as the other's looked shocked.

"He isn't Jacob's" I said again, looking at their shocked faces and if it was any other situation then I would of laughed but now wasn't the time.

* * *

**A/N: So just a little about Bella and the relationship between the pack. :) Next Paul's point of view and a bit on what happened in the past and how the bond between him and Bella. :D**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! So this is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Paul's point of view is going to show what actually happened and will speak more about what had happened between, Jake and Bella but also Paul and Bella. :)**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Part of me.**

(PPOV)

My hands shook as I walked further away from Sam's place. I left shortly after my "talk" with Sam and Emily about stuff they need to sort out. I wasn't really listening at all throughout everything, because I didn't see the fucking point. I don't know why the pack even work double time when Swan comes into town, not that she has ever visited since when it was she left.

I sighed deeply and started at a jog phasing easily and letting my thoughts drift as I walked slowly on four legs, getting used to the feeling again.

Sam said that I would never be able to get a hold of my anger if I couldn't control my wolf. Whenever he would say that I always wanted to say, "How the fuck can I get hold of my wolf when my imprint is hundreds of miles from him." but of course I was to much of a bloody coward to tell anyone that I imprinted on Swan girl. I felt my blood boil just a thought of imprinting or that I even imprinted.

The thing is I never even looked at the girl, she was like a stranger to me. Then just as it all started to kick off she left and that's it. I remember having to listen to Sam and Leah practically having to warn Jacob Black everyday that he was going to hurt Bella if he imprinted but still he kept dating her. Then what did he have to do, oh yeah imprint on a random girl who moved on to the res the day before. Pale face on the res! She shouldn't have even been there in the first place but of course after she found out about the pack and the imprint she had to stay. Part of the pack.

It just made it better that I was the one who got stuck with the broken one. The one who left without another word. Not that I could blame her anyway, I mean if I had the choice I would be out of here in no time but of course I never had a choice in anything anymore. Sometimes I swear the pack are so dense.

I came to a stop and looked up finding myself standing in the tree line of Swan's house. I growled lowly, not realising I was even here. Stupid imprint pull! I had been so caught up in my own thoughts about her I let my wolf take me to her, without even putting up a fight.

I shook my head and lay down in the same place, not really finding any reason to walk away now I was here. I wasn't going to put my wolf through anymore torment at the minute and I was hurting just as much as he was. I was too tired to fight.

I lay my head on my paws and listened closely to the noises in the house. I tilted my head to the side as a childs laugh broke through the silence and I knew that was probably the kid Jacob made with Swan. My wolf growled at my human thoughts but I pushed him aside again listening carefully. I stood up quickly and hid myself in the shadows when she walked out holding a boy, who looked no older than a 2-year-old nothing like the nearly 3-year-old that Sam had showed us all.

I had only just realised that is was raining now as I narrowed my eyes through the tree's to watch them. I watched Bella pull the boys hood over his head to shield him from the rain. I watched as she closed the car door quietly before looking around the tree's as if she knew someone was watching her.

_"She looks different." _I thought properly to myself as images flashed in my mind of how she looked before she left.

Well of course she looks different what has it been nearly 4 years since she left. I growled at my own thoughts then watched as the car drove off into the distance, I already knew where she was heading. Folks Hospital. It wasn't hard to know why either. Thanks to Brady and Collin phasing to close to Chief Swan he now knew the secret and now of course with Bella back and the little kid hanging around because of tribe traditions I had a feeling this was about to get much more complicated.

I turned and thinking of heading back towards La Push when I saw Sam walking out of the tree's behind me and by the mess his thoughts were in he had obviously heard everything I had thought to myself, forgetting once again that with pack connection and each member phasing in and out all the time, anyone could catch on to something and by tonight the pack would know about this.

I was just glad it wasn't Jake, if it was I would be in shreds if he heard the intense conversation between myself and my wolf. We all knew that however much Jake says he doesn't love Bella in that way anymore because he has Katie, you can tell by the look in his eyes that he still loves her more than life it fucking self. I nearly emptied the food in my stomach all over the place when he jumped for joy at the idea of having a kid with Bella.

If I was Jacob I would be telling her to get a grip and asking her question after question about why the hell she kept a kid from their father all their life.

I looked at Sam as he seemed to get his thoughts together enough to actually growl at me.

_"What the fuck Paul!? Don't you think she deserves to know?" _Sam growled at me again as I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

_"It has nothing to do with you Sam." _I mumbled in my thoughts not even in the mood to argue with him.

Sam on the other hand had different idea.

_"It has everything to do with me Paul because it has everything to do with the pack and has everything to do with the elders" _He started getting all tactical about it and I just huffed.

_"It was years ago and Jake with go straight fucking back to her anyway because of the kid." _I shot back at him easily turning back to face him.

Sam was silent for a while as I watched his thoughts flicker between the kid and Jake. I raised an eyebrow mentally at him and he shook his head obviously figuring it out. I on the other hand had no idea where this was going, I don't think I want to hear it either.

_"Jake has nothing to do with Bella or Ollie. Jacob isn't his father Paul" _Sam told me and I tilted my head to the side and frowned.

_"Well that's good then she doesn't have to stay now does she?" _I replied smugly.

Sam growled at me in warning and I let him finish reluctantly.

_"He is still half Quileute Paul! He has to stay on the res and thanks to that vital piece of information that you thought was smart to keep to yourself. Bella is bound here anyway." _Sam told me simply and I shook my head in outrage.

_"NO! She never knew about the imprint anyway Sam! Why the hell do I have to tell her something that happened years ago and doesn't even make a bloody difference!"_I yelled angrily in my thoughts.

_"You will tell her! She deserves to"_He started to reply but I cut him off.

_"She doesn't need or want anything from me! I don't care anymore Sam okay!" _I screamed at him again.

I turned and phased back into my human form pulling my shorts up and turned back to look at Sam looking right at me in the same shorts as me.

"Leave me alone." I growled at him, my green eyes boring into his brown ones.

He didn't say anything for a long time as he stared at mem like he was trying to figure something out.

"The kid isn't Jake's..." Sam mumbled after the longest of time.

"Yeah I think we covered that already" I scoffed.

"He's yours." Sam said his eyes moving to me again.

I stood with a frown on my face as I thought back to the night before she left, the night of the imprint, the night we helped each other forget. It all came back to me, every single detail of that night. I clutched my chest as the pain became unbearable and double over trying to breathe properly.

"Stop trying to fight it Paul. Your only hurting yourself and Bella." I heard Sam say briefly but he sounded to far away.

The morning I woke up, the time she wasn't there, the distant howls in the forest telling me something was wrong, she had gone and it killed me but I pushed it aside and willed myself to stand up my breathing heavy.

"Fuck you" I told him shaking my head in anger and disbelief.

"Did you sleep with Bella before she left?" He was in front of me know, looking my right in the eye with a glare.

I didn't reply and he growled towering over me.

"Did You!" Sam yelled and I growled straight back at him refusing to say anything.

My eyes must have told him something as he took a step back and stared at me. "Oliver has your eyes. You will tell her. Paul today or I'll do it myself!" he threatened before turning and walking away.

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think. Paul knows. Sam knows. Bella knows! WOW :P So shall I have a Paul or a Bella's point of view for the big talk in the next chapter? Tell me what you think! Please Review! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Looks like I have more time and really wanted to do this for all of you lovely reviews! Thanks for all of them and this shall be Paul's point of view. :)**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**Little things.**

(PPOV)

I walked out of the tree's and towards Bella's house. I knew she wasn't back from visiting Charlie in the hospital but I also knew there was a little chance in her opening the door or even her actually talking to me if I knocked.

I took a seat on the porch steps and leaned back on my elbows, looking straight in front of me and trying to figure out what I was doing here. I thought it would be stupid to make the mistake of letting Sam come and tell her. Not that I was happy I was here but I needed my own answers. Whatever Sam was saying about the kid I didn't belive it but not because I didn't want him or I wouldn't look after him even if he wasn't mine. But it was just one more thing that was keeping both of us here. Keeping us someone non of us wanted to be.

Not that it was his fault but still. I sighed deeply watching a car pull up. I didn't move as I watched it with my eyes. I knew she had seen me because she hesitated before getting out and my wolf was yelling at me to stop her from driving away but I pushed him back watching as she got out. She glanced at me and sighed before walking around the car.

I stood up and shoved my hands in my pockets watching her. She walked around the car holding the hand of the same little boy that I had seen in Sam's thoughts. He had a bunny clutched to his chest and was wearing tiny red chinos and a blue t-shirt with "Mommy's always right" written on the front. He had small white trainers that started flashing when he walked. His hair sat messy on his head as he walked easily.

Sam was right about him being half Quileute. He looked nothing like Bella, having dark tanned skin and dark hair. I took a step back and leant on the railing as the started up the steps. The little kid looked right up at me, his eyes curious...his green eyes...I mean my eyes. I shook my head clearing my different thoughts. His expression changed into a wide smirk and I couldn't but chuckle under my breath at that exact smirk.

I shifted my gaze away from him and looked back over at the tree's. I heard the door open and then a kids tv show playing.

"What are you doing here Paul?" Bella said through clenched teeth.

I turned my head back to look at her, my eyes finding hers easy. I saw fear and guilt dance across her expression. I clenched my fists in my pocket and nodded my head in the direction of the house where the boy sat watching tv. I could see his eyes as he watched the tv. Most children would sit at a tv screen and laugh when something funny happened or the small glint in a childs eye would shine brighter than anything when they see something that lights up the day for them.

I didn't see that when I looked at him. I saw a blank expression that even I couldn't read. His face held a mask of his own emotions just as I had when I was his age. It came as a gift when things became tough and his eyes held the same dull expression I remember seeing the time that leech left Bella. The months where you could look at someone without actually seeing them. Were someone could be speaking to you but you wouldn't hear anything they were saying.

_He is me. _

And that scared me.

I heard Bella sigh and it brought me back from my own thoughts.

"What about Oliver?" Bella asked me.

Oliver. I thought to myself still looking through the window.

"What do you mean what about him? Sam told me!" I said struggling to keep my voice down.

I felt my body begin to tremble and I stood a step back away from her.

"What do you think Paul? I'm not a slut who sleeps around with anyone and everyone. What happened before between us was a mistake. It's nothing to do with you anymore!" She yelled at me.

"I'm not the one who left. You never gave me a chance!" I snapped back at her.

Bella seemed taken aback for a moment as I glared straight at her. We both stood in silence for a while. I listened to the cartoons playing in the house again.

"Why are you being so defensive if you have nothing to hide." I asked calmer now.

"Why are you still going on about this? Nothing will change. Im leaving the first chance I get and everything will go back to normal." Bella told me wrapping her arms around herself as if she was trying to convince and hold herself together.

I felt my blood boil again and my wolf was scratching at my human form, causing my body to tremble violently. I jumped off the porch and put the needed distance between us. I mean what did Sam want me to do? Beg on my knees and cry. Telling her about the imprint and living as one big happy family.

I'm not going to turn into a fucking puppy like all the others. Always trailing behind their imprints, scared that the minute any of them looked away that they would vanish and they would be left crying and hurt little bastards who can't look after themselves anymore.

_They didn't know a thing._

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Ollie was no standing beside her. He looked smaller now they stood side by side. The top of his head hardly reaching her knee

"Who's dat?" Ollie asked his voice quiet and small like he's scared of me.

Bella seemed stunned at Ollie's words and that he had asked at all and I could tell he wasn't one for showing or saying how he felt or voicing his opinion.

"That's Paul." She paused answering his question and looked over at me. "He's an old friend."

I growled at her words and stuffed his hands in his pockets not in any mood to do any of this. Sam could wait. I went to turn away but stopped when he began again.

"Lwike Sammy an' Jare?" He asked, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah Ollie like them." She lied again easily and I couldn't help but rub my eyes in frustration.

I shook my head and tried to focus again.

Ollie's frowned deepened as he watched me before shrugging his shoulders and walked off round the back of the house. I turned back to her.

"He's not Jake's" I growled and stormed past her and walked into her house like it was my own.

I stood in the kitchen, my hands in my hair tugging harshly on the short crop ends. I stood with my back to her as my eyes watched Ollie pay in the grass outside, lazily laying on his back and staring up at the sky.

I don't really know why I cared so much about this. I mean Bella was right. I would've been a shit father to him if she has stayed. I'm losing it. It's even worse now...double the pain when she or I walk away again.

My wolf growled at my thoughts and I doubled over in pain. I clutched my chest and shut my eyes waiting for my fucking wolf to calm down, knowing I was helpless. I sucked in a harsh breath through clenched teeth and straightened back u. I know I had to get out of here but thanks to the god-or-mighty alpha, ordered me to her I couldn't leave. Twat.

I was only aware that Bella was watching me when her hand came into contact with my skin. I hadn't realised how bad my form was shaking until it stopped at her touch. I flinched away from her feeling the pain shooting through my chest again. I just wanted to fucking curl up in a ball and forget everything but I wasn't weak. I pushed those thoughts away again.

"Just go Paul. I don't need you to be here." Bella said coldly, again showing how annoyed she was that I was still here.

I barked a harsh laugh at her and crossed my arms across my bare chest, turning to face her.

"Does he?" I nodded in the direction of the window where Ollie was.

Bella hesitated before shaking her head.

"What about when he is older and sprouting fur and running through the fucking forest panicking and having no one to find him and help him?" I sneered.

She sighed deeply not looking phased by my tone. She walked closer to me and I leaned back. Fighting the imprint is hard when she is right in front of me.

Her scent invaded my first breath, I took and I held my breath a wry smirk on my face.

"How's Jacob?" Bella breathed.

My body seemed to tense and I growled lowly.

_Mine._

"Happy" I snapped and began pacing quickly in front of her. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. Like I had done once before. My arms shook lightly as I pulled my wolf back again.

I saw her shoulders slump and her eyes fall past the walls she had created. She looked broken and unwanted.

_Like me._

I stumbled forward like a invisible thread was pulling me towards her. A trick of fait. I sucked in a sharp breath and shoved both my hands in my pockets.

"Listen Paul." Bella paused turning her gaze to me, showing deep brown eyes showing me everything. "Whatever you came here to say or ask, I can't stay here and I don't want to hear what you have to say. You made your fucking point. I'm leaving with Ollie the first chance we get. Even if you are his dad!" Bella admitted yelling at me.

"You're my imprint!" I blurted out suddenly.

**(BPOV)**

I literally felt my world tumble around me as he said those words. I snapped my gaze back to him, meeting his hazel eyes easily. They held so many secrets, so many emotions. Pain. Loss. Suffering. Understanding. Then the small feeling that I was only seeing the surface of Paul. The dull look that I had seen so many times in Ollie's eyes was there, easier to capture than anything else. Like there was someone standing there, a shadow blocking me from how they were really feeling.

I flinched and took a step away from him moving my gaze away again. I shook my head my breathing held in my chest as my brain processed what he was saying.

"Breath Bella" Paul snapped at me his voiced laced with anger and annoyance.

"W-when?!" I whispered.

He didn't answer.

"Fucking when Paul!?" I clenched my fists now.

"The beach. The night before you left." Paul sighed turning away from me to look over at Ollie.

I knew what imprinting was and I hated it. It's like a force making you love the person you imprinted on. But I hated Paul and I knew he hated me. I didn't want this and I just wanted to get as far away from the pack and as far away from Paul as possible. But I couldn't leave now.

"That was 3 years ago! Sam said..." I paused trying to remember. "He said that a wolf couldn't live with the imprint! That's what he said about Jake."

I finished and Paul shook his head, his back still facing me.

"No. Sam said Baby Black had to be whatever Katie wanted. Katie wanted a relationship and she was ready for a relationship, so that's what happened. But you...you didn't want that from me. If you didn't want that and you weren't ready than ow was I supposed to give it to you? I couldn't. You wanted to forget and so did I. I wanted to forget everything so I let you and I helped you do that. Then you left .You left and you wanted to forget about me and forget about the past. I let you do that aswell, even if it nearly killed me in the process. I wanted you happy and that was something both my wolf and the man agreed with. I couldn't fight that. You can do what you want Bella okay. But if it comes to Ollie." He paused looking over at his son.

"I will fight for him"

* * *

**So sorry about the long wait but I have like 3 more chapters ready to type up. :) More updates in holidays.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**So important chapter this one. Bella tells Ollie everything!**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

The next few weeks past in a sort of daze. Charlie was home and getting better. Ollie was happy and I haven't seen any of the pack since Paul left the house. I still haven't even thought about what I'm going to do. Leaving doesn't seem like an option as I don't even have a choice anymore but whatever.

I sat up in bed after getting no sleep at all. I looked at the clock and groaned when it said it was 6am already. I got up easily and pulled my slippers on and a large QB hoodie from my best friend Jack, back in California.

I rubbed my eyes and walked downstairs turning on the light and putting the kettle on I stood at the window pulling my hood over my head and wrapping my arms around myself. It was now the beginning of the 4th week I had been in Folks and nearly 3 weeks since my conversation with Paul. I even thought about the imprint. I didn't even know what I was thinking about most of the time I have been in Folks.

"Mommy?" I heard a whisper from the stairs.

I turned and saw Ollie sitting on the second step from the bottom. He was wearing his train pj's and still had bare feet. His hair was sticking out in many different directions and he looked tired, exhausted actually.

I looked at the time and saw it was only just 7am.

"Why are you up buddy?" I walked over and knelt in front of him.

Ollie just shrugged his shoulders and looked down. I smoothed down his hair softly and sighed.

"Why Jamie hwave Daddy an' I not?" He asked after a pause.

Jamie was one of my son's best friends, who wasn't much older than Ollie and it was true. Most of Ollie's friends had both a Mom and Dad.

"You do have a Daddy. It's just different for us okay. But I love you all the same. Enough for both Mommy and Daddy." I explained to him and he smiled softly.

Ollie nodded his head and wrapped his small arms around me and I stood up bringing him with me and holding him tightly. The was a loud knock on the door and I sighed deeply. Who was knocking on the door at 7am?

"Can I gwet dat Mommy?" Ollie asked me and I laughed shaking my head.

"How many times have I told you Ol? Stop answering the door without me." I shook my head and he giggled.

I walked over to the door and opened it with the arm the wasn't supporting my Son.

"Hey Bells!" Seth smiled widely and walked in when I opened the door wider letting him come through.

"Did Sam send you?" I asked putting Ollie down and following them both into the kitchen.

"Nope, he doesn't even know I'm here." He replied leaning back against the hall.

"So, why are you here?" I asked sceptically as I started making coco pops for Ollie while he banged his spoon his plastic plate loudly, singing.

"I came to ask if you wanna hang out?" He told me and I raised an eyebrow.

"What? With you and the other clones?" I asked coldly.

"We aren't clones. But not if you don't want to. Just with me. Catch up. The beach, please." Seth practically begged me.

I laughed lightly and took the spoon and plate away from Ollie who frowned at me. "Don't look at me like that." I ruffled his hair and put his bowl down in front of him.

"Yay! Food!" Ollie yelled and smiled in a better mood than earlier.

Seth was laughing loudly now and I sent him a glare causing him to stop completely. Ollie picked up his spoon again quickly and then started scooping up his cereal quickly.

"Wow. Bella. He's just like his Dad, God...I feel sorry for you." Seth chuckled obviously not knowing my son could hear perfectly well.

Ollie dropped his spoon and looked up at Seth, his eyes wider than normal and pieces of cereal on his face.

"You's know my Daddy?" Ollie asked pointing at him.

Seth glanced over at me and I nodded softly. "Yes. I've seen him a few times. A lot actually. So how about the beach?"

"I don't know Seth. Everyone's to go aren't they?" I said, looking at Ollie who was bouncing with excitement.

"Ywes!" Ollie squealed jumping up on to the chair and looking at me happily. "Beach! Swimmy! Please!" he begged me.

I heard Seth chuckling. "You guys get ready and I'll see you at the first beach. We'll be there all day."

With that Seth stood up and walked out with a stupid grin on his face.

_-Timeskip-_

I knew what game Seth was playing by coming early and mentioning the beach in front of Ollie. So now here I am parking my car at the first beach. I paused for a few second seeing all the guys and the imprints further along the beach. A few children the same age as Ollie were playing by the water splashing each other and laughing. I turned and saw Ollie looking at them aswell with a small frown on his face.

"Come on Buddy." I smiled at him and got out.

I walked around the back of the car and opened his door letting him jump out. Ollie argued with me about his clothes for at least an hour and in the end he decided on a pair of denim shorts the cut off at his knees. He wore a white t-shirt with his name on the back and the number 4 underneath. Then just a pair of trainers which sat nicely on his feet.

I saw Seth walk towards us as we walked down the beach. Ollie looked up at me asking a silent question. I nodded my head and he shot of towards the water. He passed Seth easily waving at him before he reached the sand bank just at the water's edge.

I laughed at him`and walked forward again towards Seth, who was now stood watching the water in the direction Ollie ran. I stood beside him and clicked in front of his face to snap him out of his trance.

"Sorry...just didn't think you would come." Seth smiled and sat down in the sand.

I hesitated before sitting down beside him. "You did know I was going to come. Who is here anyway?" I asked glancing along the beach catching a few eyes before I looked away again.

"Uh...normal guys. You know, Leah, Jake, Jared, Collin, Brady, Paul, Quil, Embry and Sam." He paused for a moment glancing at me but I just nodded and he went on. "Bradley and Justin are Paul's cousin's. They're by the water." he nodded in the direction they were in.

"Paul has cousins?" I asked with a frown.

"Yea...they are from the Mekah res." Seth replied.

"Okay. Please tell me that's it." I asked and Seth shook his head.

"Nope. Then you have Emily, Kim, Claire, Katie who is Jake's imprint, Lexi who is my imprint. Archie, Fran and Max who are cousins of Jared and Embry also from the Mekah res. They are 4 and playing in the water." Seth finished and I sighed again.

"That's...uh...awesome . Tell me about Lexi then." I changed the subject and Seth willing agreed.

Seth went on to tell me about everything that had happened since I left and I listened to every word he said, carefully listerning and commenting when needed as I watched Ollie play.

For a while he sat on his own building many sandcastle's. Then after about 10 or 15 minutes one of the other kids I think was Archie had gone over followed shortly by the others. Now they were play fighting with the older members of the pack.

I was aware of Paul and Sam standing on the sand a little way away with their backs to us, watching the same thing I was.

"You hungry Bells?" Seth asked and I shook my head.

"You go Seth. Im going to just watch okay." I smiled at him.

It took a bit of encouragement but after a few minutes Seth had joined the others near the beach. I leaned back and closed my eyes missing the heat in California. I was relaxed but of course it didn't last long.

Not even two minutes later Ollie jumped right on to my stomach laughing to himself. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His hair was flat over his forehead from the water and his shirt was soaked through.

"And what do you want Monkey?" I smiled at him and he grinned.

"Mommy? Who are all dem?" Ollie asked and pointed over to all the other members of the pack.

I sat up and settled him on my lap. The sun was still high in the sky and bounced of our tanned skin. It wasn't as hot as it was in California and we both missed the heat but his was okay. I watched Paul and Sam join the fight in the water and Ollie leaned forward so he could see them. The other imprints looked over at us and I started to answer him.

"You remember how you asked me about your Daddy earlier, honey?" I asked in a whisper that only he could hear.

Ollie nodded and tilted his head back to look at me, showing I had his full attention now. He moved his gaze from mine and looked at the other kids again with a small smile.

"They are all you're Dad's friends." I told him and he blinked a few times thinking.

"Frwiends?" He mumbled with a small frown.

Ollie looked over at the imprints catching their gaze with a frown and they all turned away. "Archie saw dat dem pweople are all frweinds to." he lifted a hand and pointed to them. "They fweinds with Daddy?"

"Yes, Ollie they are friends with Daddy to. But you remember Paul?" I asked.

His frown deepened and he looked to the water again his eyes scanning the other guys. He pointed to Paul and smiled brightly in victory. "Mommy's frweind?"

I hesitated before nodding. "Yeah but Paul is...Paul is..." I frowned trying to find the right words.

"Daddy?" Ollie finished and looked up at me with raised eyebrows like he already knew and I nodded.

"Yes that's right." I was shocked at how quick he caught on to it and I raised an eyebrow.

Ollie nodded and stood up offering his hands to pull me up to. I took them and got to my feet with his help. Well I made it look like I needed his help.

"Cwan I get burger now?" Ollie asked pointing over to were Jake and Katie were at the BBQ cooking.

I nodded and he ran off back along the beach were Jake was. I watched for a few moments as Ollie took the burger politely from Jake and then walked over to the fire and sat down between Justin and Sam who seemed to have made space for him. I smiled and walked over to where Paul was by the water.

"He's a great kid you know Bella." Paul said and I nodded softly.

"He's more like you than you think." I told him and he chuckled coldly.

"That's what I'm afraid of. He's too much like me." He replied and I nodded again.

"I've seen that aswell."

Paul looked over to the camp fire and shook his head lightly. "You told him then." It wasn't a question.

"I didn't have a choice did I. He needed to know at some point." I replied and shoved my hands in his pocket.

"Thank you." He said and walked up the beach again.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes letting my mind wander.

"Mommy!" Ollie called jumping down from the rocks and running towards me and I picked him up when he reached me.

"Ready to go then." I asked him and he nodded tiredly,

"Nope! Bwut den yeah!" He answered and I laughed, wiping the crumbs from his chin.

I walked along the beach trying to figure out how he was casual about this but I pushed it to the back of my mind and put him in the car. Locking the door and getting in the front then driving away without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Better Day's.**

**(BPOV)**

"What are you going to do Bells?" Charlie asked me a few days later.

I stared down at my coffee, turning it around in my hands. "I don't have a choice anyway Dad." I told him simply with a small shrug.

"So?" He asked me again as he bent over the morning paper.

"So...Ollie is starting nursery school on Monday. On the res" I added after a pause. "Then I'll look for a house which shouldn't be to hard as I have savings. Then I'll get a job, I've spoken to the last company I worked for and now I'm just waiting for a few calls." I nodded and stood up putting my mug in the sink.

"What about the guys?" he asked me again, I mean seriously what was with all the questions.

"They will be able to see Ollie when they want but I don't want anything more to do with any of them. Jacob hurt me. Paul broke me. Sam took all my friends away and turned them into bloody clones. I can't forgive any of them! Even if Ollie is Paul's son." I told him.

Charlie went to say something just as there was a loud knock at the door. I froze as I heard scrambling from the sitting room and then someone tripping.

"Ow!" Ollie complained then started giggling before jumping it. "Door! I get it!"

"Oliver! Don't even think about it!" I told him as I walked into the hall.

His hand froze on the door handle and looked at me. "Aw! But Mwommy! Dad's here!" Ollie said.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him away from the door with one arm and opened it with the other one. "Paul" I greeted stiffly.

"Daddy!" Ollie yelled and jumped from my grip as Paul scooped him up.

"Hey Ol. Bella." Paul nodded not even looking at me.

Paul walked in and shut the door behind him ruffling his son's hair and then putting him down. Ollie laughed and shook his hair out.

"Cwan we go to dah bweach today? You promised!" Ollie pointed up at him.

Paul knelt to his level and raised an eyebrow. "You want to go to the beach in pj's? Well okay but it's pretty cold."

"No silly! It to early for dah clothes" Ollie said.

"They are on your bed sweetheart. You can dressed while I speak to your Dad okay?" I told him and Ollie ran off like a shot yelling for cookies and clothes.

Paul stood his shoulders stiff again as the tension grew between us. "Can we talk?" Paul asked and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm listening." I told him with a small glare not in the mood today.

He was silent for some time as he looked at me and sighed deeply. "Your staying?" Paul said, his voice was softer but the expression on his face could tell he wasn't happy about it.

"I don't have a choice in the matter. I know what an imprint is remember" I replied with the same tone and he flinched.

"If you think you have no choice then you don't know a damn thing about imprinting" he replied pacing slowly.

"Paul, I know you were better off without Ollie and I being here but this isn't about you." I told him and he froze.

"I didn't say it was easier. I didn't need you to come back but that doesn't mean I didn't think of you everyday. Stop twisting my words. he looked at me before walking straight towards me and putting both his hands flat on the door I was leaning on and looked straight at me.

"This isn't what I came here to say!"

"What then?" I said, tilting my head away from him.

Paul let his hands fall back into his pockets and stepped away from me again. "I want to see Ollie. More than when you feel like it. He's my son aswell and that's what I want" He told me his voice cold and dark again.

I nodded. "I'm not going to kep him from you"

"You've done a pretty good job of that already." he mumbled.

I decided to ignore him and carried on. "Come over when we have settled and we can work something out okay."

Paul hesitated before nodding and turning his back on me. I looked up at him and saw the dark scars that ran from his shoulders to his lower back and I had to hold in a gasp. My chest felt like it was on fire and the tears sprang to my eyes at the thought of what would've happened. They looked old and unhealed, faded maybe, but not gone. I remember Charlie telling me about Paul's father and mother not long before I left. But I couldn't exactly remember what he had said.

I blushed when I figured I was staring and looked down again. "Okay, I'll bring Ollie down"

I turned and walked into the kitchen where Ollie was sitting throwing cookie pieces up and catching them perfectly than giggling when Charlie clapped him.

"Oliver Charles Swan! I thought I told you to get dressed. Your Dad is waiting." I scolded my son.

Ollie jumped out of his seat and looked up at me. "Sorry Mommy!" He called and ran upstairs quickly.

"Your jacket is hung up in the closet!" I called after him.

Ollie bounded down the stairs not long after with his hood up and his trainers on his hands and his gloves on his feet. "You's nots come Ma?! he asked me as I stood up and helped him with his shoes and gloves.

"Not this time Buddy. Your Dad is taking you this time while I go and do some shopping."

Ollie smiled brightly and looked out the window as I finished doing his zip up for him. I followed his gaze seeing Paul with his back to the window again speaking to another boy that I recognized as Justin who kept glancing over Paul's shoulder to look at Ollie.

"Justin's here's!" Ollie squealed happily and grabbed a handful of cookies from the plate and smirked at Charlie before he ran out.

I followed him and saw him bound right off the steps landing easily in Justin's arms and offering him a cookie which he took easily. Justin put him down and ruffled his hair as Paul took the cookie gracefully from his son the scooped him up on to his shoulders. Paul glanced at me not able to hide the expression in his eyes which held panic anger and worry. His expression calmed as Ollie laughed and patted his Dad's cheek with his small palm. Paul nodded at Justin who smiled at me and waved before running off into the forest.

"What was that about?" I asked him, walking over and handing him Ollie's bag for the day which Paul passed up to Ollie who then put it over his shoulders.

Paul glanced at me and shook his head. "It's not important but do me a favour and don't go in the forest alone today alright." He said coolly before turning his attention back to his son.

"Ready Buddy?" Paul looked up at Ollie ignoring me now.

Ollie nodded with a large grin waving to me in goodbye as they walked into the forest singing a song way out of tune. I laughed softly and watched them go before they both disappeared.


End file.
